District9
by ThexShardingxExistance
Summary: A young MNU architect agent stumbles upon two Prawns whom she befriends. The friendship leads to darker truths, can peace co-exist or will sides be drawn? If given the choice which side should she choose? ChristopherxChristine, CJ
1. The Visitor

**Visitor**

**Christine was a MNU architect and studied the slums, not really liking them. They were supposed to have given aid to the Prawns. She hated that word though it was used to describe the alien neighbors that now shared their world. All this just because they wanted their technology, she shook her head as she walked the street. Watching the unit she looked around then slowly slipped off. She didn't take her gear or camera just her satchel. Slipping into a door she hid from the ground cops, cracking the door and peeking out, hearing clicking. She blinked and turned not seeing anything to look down and kneeled. **

"**Hello?" She asked tentatively and was a little nervous. **

**Blinking as a child came out. She smiled to him sitting on the floor not bothered by the dirt. **

"**Hello, my name is Christine. What's yours?" She asked of the little one to see if he would speak. **

**The little Prawn watched her cautiously. "CJ" It clicked. She smiled. Nodding to hold out her hand taking a hold with her finger one of his claw like appendages and rose up then down before he panicked, giving him a softer smile. **

"**Nice to meet you CJ, you're not alone are you?" She asked softly with a little bit of concern. **

**CJ shook his head flexing his hand from her touching him. Humans when they came here never dared touch them. No they were disgusted with them. She didn't act that way. He shook his head and hesitated but touched her and she didn't fly off the handle. She let him touch her. She even giggled when he hopped up on her shoulder and held onto her clothing. The figure in the darkness came out clicking silently she looked as did CJ. Christopher watched the human with his son.**

**She was fair of skinned and had long auburn hair with red streaks when the sunlight caressed against it. She had really, really green eyes and looked young despite her uniform they were supposed to where when going into District9. Her hair was tied up and back with her bangs streaked. Ears pierced with twin earring cuffs in the left and a single in the right. She didn't have on any gear that the others often wore and she was slender. **

**She really didn't behave like other people tilting his head. She reached up tracing CJ he shivered and held a little tighter. "Hi, I'm Christine." She said softly. Christopher nodded to her saying a series of clicks translating to his name, "Christopher." She smiled. Showing them her satchel and all the sketch book materials and drawings, she even showed CJ how to draw a few things. Spending time with the small alien family of two, she liked it. She let CJ keep some of her things and took out several canisters of cat food giving it to them. Christopher took them gratefully and without asking why. **

"**Can I come visit you two again the next time we come through here?" Christopher considered it but nodded to her. Watching her look out before she opened the door, "Thank you," she heard clicked out. Looking back to him and smiled. She nodded and took off looking around as she rejoined the unit getting yelled at for doing so she held up sketches and they left her alone. CJ watched her leave touching the window. **

**He would miss the female human that had spent time with them because she wanted to. She was kind and very smart. Christopher also watched and found that there was at least one kind honest being of the human race. Putting up the cans of cat food in the secret cache, the food would last for awhile. Remembering her with his son, and how she had treated him.**

**It was almost a month before she came back but she looked haggard. Dirty and disheveled. Hiding like before making a gesture for them to be quiet he could hear others. He pulled her from the door and to the secret latch on his floor making her go down with his son he closed the sets of trap doors. The search for her going on for hours and a few Prawns showed they really didn't like the company.**

**It was nightfall when he opened it but she didn't come back up. His son moved into the lighting looking up at his father. "She's hurt I think." Christopher climbed down and she was asleep and his son was right, she was injured. Her ankle was swollen but more troubling was her side. It had a gash as if someone or something had tried to shoot her. With care he traced the wound telling his son to get certain things and watched her sleep fevered. Christine was a little easy for him to tend to and he sheltered the young human. **

**Letting a claw appendage trace her cheek and brush aside her bangs as CJ slept in the bend of her body close to her chest worried for his friend. Christopher was worried himself. What had she done to be hunted so? When she woke he would ask but his companion that helped search for things revealed to him the news of exposure as to why the humans were really keeping them. That she and a few others had revealed it to the world. She was outlawed. No matter Christopher watched her and traced. She could stay with them, but watching her Christopher couldn't help but wonder would she even live to stay with them? **


	2. The One Who Was

**The one that was**

**Christopher woke to find Christine watching the world outside his screened window. CJ asleep still where she had been on the dirty moth eaten sofa, she didn't look back at him.**

"**I'm sorry to have bothered you Christopher, but I won't be going back to MNU." She said with a sort of softer tone he wasn't used to hearing from her. **

**She turned from the window and he blinked to what she was wearing now that she was in better light. It was a sort of suit. It clung to her body like a second skin with material guards like some kind of soldier. Bangs streaked she looked at him and he froze. Her eyes! Christopher tilted his head and touched her face like his son would at times tracing bellow her eyes. They were like…his!**

**The color was pure amber with burnt Siena like some kind of molten gold, trapped in bronze. He blinked when his fingers felt a more silken patch of skin and gently pulled the turtleneck fabric to see a line of scales with blue white tinting. "I snooped where I wasn't supposed to and revealed things Christopher that cannot be undone. Even now I'm stuck in between whatever I am."**

**Christine touched his cheek tracing. Christopher knew she had been exposed to something that was changing her. Making her change into one of them or something like them, he didn't know for sure. She smirked. "I guess the mercenaries forgot to check my background." Christopher frowned clicking curiously asking of what she meant. "I come from a line of military family who turned to being mercenaries themselves, amongst other things." **

**She smirked. She didn't understand why he had sheltered her after what they were doing to their kind; then again he probably didn't know just how severe that treatment was. After the holocaust she would think people would be more understanding of the Prawns. The only difference is they came from another world but we still treated them the same. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair. It became the main reason she and a few other MNU agents had volunteered to be double agents in the first place. **

**Touching Christopher she felt that resolve harden to be absolute; she wouldn't let what she had seen happen to Christopher and CJ. She would die before that happened. The suit she wore she had stolen from the Mercenaries private collection in her escape from MNU. Her personal belongings were in her satchel beside CJ. The beauty of having a mercenary ex military family was the fact you learned things early. **

**She went in search of materials leaving them for a time keeping her hood up. Christopher found her after the second day of her not returning to stare around her own living space. It had weapons she had fixed or blacksmith herself. Ammo converted for other weapons. The building was structurally sound and could withstand a force of destruction. He kept CJ from touching things and turned at a noise to find someone there. "Christine?" the clicks were tentative and soft, unsure. Turning Christine looked at Christopher she had scales that went under her eyes and around them to her temples and down either side of her ears along her neck. Her hands were like any other prawn. As was her feet boots customized for them. **

**CJ saw the changes in her and stared more fascinated with her now more than ever. He liked her but found they were becoming the same. "You shouldn't be here my friend." She cautioned looking up at the time and the display she had converted into a security device seeing MNU mercenaries arriving she slipped down the latter steps in a single slide down and went to her paneled was shifting certain tiles and it opened up to show other things. She easily strapped a belt to her waist and holstered things in her thigh holsters pulling two short rounded sticks of metal she gripped them and threw out her arms metal slid out with a chime and were like the push point of a TAC. Being spear like swords she sheathed them at her back and pulled two sets of Tonfa down sliding them in their sheathes right beside the swords at her back. **

**"They've come to do raids and also seek me out, you're not safe here Christopher." Her tone was gentle yet concerned. Christopher grabbed her still changing arm and their eyes met. He didn't want to see her hurt. She gave him a soft smile touching his cheek like before, despite her mutation the touch felt the same and he welcomed it. Pulling her he did a very human thing, he hugged her. "Please be careful." He clicked not wanting this to be the last time they saw each other. **

**"I can't promise that Christopher, but I promise I will try." She looked up to him and smiled softer as he traced her scales and she smiled to CJ touching him by grabbing an antae and tracing. She took off. Christopher looked up at the monitors to see her move and then disappear. Collecting his son he got out of her place to go to his own to hide if need be, to keep he and his son safe. **

**When Christopher got there he heard the first set of gunshots and shivered ushering in his son and closing the door. **


End file.
